The present invention generally relates to composite constructs and, more particularly, the present invention relates to cartons with injection-molded features.
A variety of constructs that are in the form of containers are known. There is always a desire for containers that provide a new balance of properties. For example, there is always a desire for improvements relating to a container that is lightweight, stiff (even when containing hot food), leakproof and cost-effective.